Drogue Vate ·
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Las drogas son un pecado, ¿Por qué? Porque se hacen un vicio y un vicio consta de partes: Gula, ira, avaricia e incluso te llena de lujuria. Entonces si vemos bien, todo eso nos lo da la droga ¿No?
1. Días grises

(**n/A**)

_¡Otro desastre! Sí, bueno, es culpa de Adam (?. Eh, creo que no hay demasiado que decir, habrá sus limes/lemons y algo de drama, pero siempre la hermosura de Gaara sofoca cualquier cosa, así que, como está basado más que todo en Gaara porque aclaro: **1-GaaraCentric**. Entonces como decia; es pura belleza¿No? Decidí iniciar con un lemon porque, bueno, amo hacer lemons y me ha quedado bastante bien, de nuevo, la culpa es de Adam(?. En fin, ¡Gracias de antemano por los reviews! _ **d**d**S**⌐.

* * *

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Lemon/PWP.  
**ThreeDaysGrace** Copyright © Over and Over.  
Words: 1.826

* * *

**D**rogue**V**ate

Capítulo 1

* * *

-**Días grises**-

* * *

— ● —

* * *

·

·

·

Esto me derriba, pero soy el único a quien culpar. Tantos pensamientos que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Debo aprender a vivir sin ti, pero, cada vez que lo pienso siento que muero. ¿Cómo escapar de estos sentimientos que me aletargan y carcomen? Esto esta arrastrándome hacia abajo y no puedo impedirlo. Me haces caer por ti. Trato de vivir sin ti, y no puedo, trato de vivir sin ella y no puedo, me enfrasco en tantas cosas.

Una y otra vez me hace caer, yo caigo por ella y por ti.

Me siento abatido, cansado y perdido.

Ella siempre me ha acompañado, me ha apoyado y ayudado, y no paro de caer en el vicio, me siento abatido porque deseo estar mejor para ella, pero no puedo evitarlo, no está en mis manos, es tan enfermizo que me lastima y a ella más.

Me rindo a sus pies y lo sabe, me envuelve con su aroma y cada detalle que la compone, pero por más que lo intento ella no es lo único que veo y me maldigo por ello, porque siempre me repite lo mismo, que me ama, que me pertenece, que soy todo lo que tiene; y me consta.

Pero vuelvo a caer, por más que me levante me es imposible. Una y otra vez caigo.

**1 · Over and over.**

La palma de mi mano recorrió desde el centro de sus pechos hasta su vientre, el cual se contrajo suavemente. Sin percatarme, ladeé mi rostro mientras ella arqueaba su espalda, abandonándose a las sensaciones, dejando su perfecto y hermoso cuerpo a mi merced.

Mis labios, hambrientos por los suyos, siguieron el mismo camino que mi mano hacia poco había recorrido, besé su tersa piel mientras ella se relajaba cada vez más. Mi lengua comenzó a participar y lamí con cuidado su ombligo. Seguí bajando hasta toparme con su centro, adornado con un camino de vello púbico. Mordí la piel expuesta y ella suspiró suavemente, permitiéndome escuchar lo que resultó ser una recompensa, me mostraba lo bien que se sentía entre mis brazos y lograba hacerme desearla más, querer enloquecerla de placer.

Me incorporé para poder subir y besar sus labios, pero toda acción quedó fuera de mi cabeza al verla abrirse de piernas _para mí_, permitiéndome observar lo húmeda que estaba _por mí_.

Fue sorprendente como esas simples palabras llenaron mi mente; cuatro palabras que me hicieron enloquecer de deseo.

Dejé escapar de mi garganta un suspiro que reverberó como un gruñido, y me lance a besar sus labios, atrapando el inferior entre los míos, lamiendo, mordiendo y saboreando su delicioso néctar.

Su lengua no tardó en salir por mi búsqueda. Las acariciamos mutuamente, compartiendo el calor que nos embriagaba. Sentía tanta hambre por ella que era casi animal, era tan detestablemente perfecta que me hacía delirar.

Mi mano derecha se amoldó exactamente a su seno, tan suave y cálido. Lo masajeé sintiéndome cómodo en la acción; amaba su cuerpo. Mi boca bajó por su mandíbula dando suaves besos que se transformaron en lamidas y terminaron en su cuello. Comencé a besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo, ella suspiraba excitada, ése era su punto débil y yo amaba hundirme en el fuerte aroma de su perfume.

Su mano juguetona y fría al no tener en qué cubrirse, se deslizó por mi abdomen, llegando hasta el borde de mi pantalón, la izquierda se le unió y lo abrió con lentitud.

—**Te necesito tanto... Gaara.**

Suspiré en su oído cuando deslizó mi pene fuera de mi ropa, alzó sus caderas rozándonos, hundiendo mi punta en el calor de su vagina.

—**Espera...**  
Le susurré.

De la nada comenzó a llorar, sus ojos se cerraron mientras besaba mis mejillas, mi cuello, cada parte que quedara a su alcance. Sus manos se deslizaban por mis abdominales y espalda. Sonreí al verla tan necesitada de mi, tan rendida. Aún cuando me carcomía el suave conocimiento de su sufrimiento.

Llevé dos de mis dedos hasta su boca, los cuales lamió con lentitud, provocándome, tentándome a caer por la montaña de sus pechos. Y sin pensarlo demasiado decidí hacerlo. Me tiré a besarlos, succionarlos mientras llevaba mi dedo del medio y anular hasta su entrada, deslizándolos dentro y fuera, una y otra vez.

Ella gimió y apretó mi mano contra su entrada, su rostro cargado de placer y deseo me encantaba. Continué el movimiento hundiéndolos con más fuerza, deseando complacerla, compensarla. Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad mientras yo guiaba mi rostro a su mandíbula una vez más, estaba enloqueciendo.

Lamió sus labios repetidas veces y me besó con pasión, dejando escuchar la respiración acelerada y es que sus pulmones apenas podían otorgarle oxigeno, tal cual como los propios. Por otro lado, me sentía extasiado, deseaba penetrarla, sentir su calor envolverme y humedecerme, pertenecerle las mil y un veces y no acabar nunca, no tener que irme, no tener que darme cuenta de la realidad que tanto me agobiaba. Mordió mi hombro y logró borrar esos pensamientos, como tan continuamente hacía, me sacaba de la realidad y llevaba a un mundo de ensueños.

Ella arqueó su espalda cuando desquicié el movimiento, veloz, furioso, profundo y salvaje, así deseaba penetrarla, metérsela tan adentro que gritara con desesperación mi nombre.

Clavó sus uñas en mis hombros alcanzando el orgasmo. Sentí como sus paredes vaginales parecían latir y supuse que iban al ritmo de su corazón, aceleradamente, con frenesí. Ella suspiró lamiendo mi oído y me empujó sobre la cama.

El movimiento me descolocó pero aún más lo hizo cuando arrancó mis pantalones. Sus dedos finos y femeninos atraparon, con una dulzura propia de ella, mi miembro hinchado. Su mirada no se separaba de la mía, y menos cuando comenzó a masturbarme. Pero se detuvo provocando un gruñido de mi parte. Su boca se deslizó muy lentamente, esparciendo primero su aliento ardido por la punta de mi pene y la longitud.

—**No lo hagas**—Exigí.

Pero si llegase a detenerse estaba seguro que moriría, necesitaba que me engullera, soltó una risita de esas que me decían que me tenía en su poder, y así era, lo supe cuando me lamió, tan lenta y suavemente que me contraje por el placer. Realizó círculos en mi punta, cubriéndome, y empujó contra el centro circular, yo gruñí apretando mis puños. Dejó que su lengua me llenara de saliva, permitiendo que sus manos realizaran el movimiento rítmico que llevaba con más facilidad.

Su mirada reflejaba que ya no aguantaría los juegos, que deseaba complacerme y yo también lo deseaba, realmente no aguantó más, me introdujo con cuidado, con deseo y me succionó. Una y otra vez, como si estuviera intentando con desesperación sacarme la vida por el pene.

—**Así... Dios.  
**  
Ella comenzó un suave movimiento, adentro, afuera, me excitaba aun más, cerré mis ojos dejando descansar mi cabeza en la almohada, todos mis musculos estaban tensos y comenzaba a doler. Mi mano viajó hasta sus cabellos, largos y sedosos y la aferré de ellos, marcando el ritmo, más acelerado más profundo y aquello que no podía alcanzar con su boca, ella lo compensaba con su mano, que se movía al mismo ritmo.

Mordí mi labio inferior y la sangre comenzó a escurrirse, lenta y suave, contrastando totalmente con el vaivén que ella ahora llevaba, sin ayuda de mi mano.

Jadeé su nombre, estaba a punto de acabar, pero ella, aun cuando sabia que era mi forma de advertirle no paró. Sentí toda la tensión sexual y placentera concentrarse en mi punta y salió disparada.

Hinata abrió su boca y tragó lo que entró en su garganta, lamiendo la comisura de sus labios con hambre.

Soplé los cabellos que se deslizaron a mi frente y la recibí entre mis brazos cuando ella se dirigió hacia mí gateando. Nuestros labios chocaron con desesperación, su lengua lamió la sangre que se escurría de mi boca, dejando que me excitara de nuevo. Mi pene latió tan fuertemente como mi corazón.

Mordí su labio inferior y ella suspiró, moviendo sus caderas sobre mi miembro para auto-masturbarse.

La aferré de las caderas afianzando el ritmo, y no pude dejar mis manos quietas allí, las subí lenta y dócilmente por sus curvas, acariciando su tersa y deliciosa piel. Apreté sus pechos y ella suspiro.

—**Por favor...—**Se inclinó sobre mí—**entra en mí Gaara...**

La volteé dejándola bajo mi cuerpo, ella se acomodó y abrió sus piernas, las cuales, sin poder evitarlo, acaricié y besé con exquisitez, con necesidad.

Las guié hasta mis hombros y allí la penetré de una estocada profunda y rápida, ella soltó un pequeño alarido y mordió su labio inferior.

Me incliné más para comenzar un ardiente vaivén, el sonido de mis testículos chocando contra su piel y lo bien que se sentía era lo único que rondaba mi mente; si veía su rostro extasiado, hermoso y lleno de placer acabaría de inmediato, ella lograba enloquecer mis sentidos.

Cerré mis ojos embriagándome con la placentera sensación, el placer se ahuecaba en cada poro de mi cuerpo. Me amoldaba y apretaba tan exquisitamente que no pude más que gemir.

Lamí mis labios y abrí los ojos clavándolos en los de ella, realizando el mismo movimiento tortuosamente lento.

Deslicé sus piernas fuera de mis hombros y ella las enredo en mi cintura, permitiéndome acariciarlas. Mis labios comenzaron a besar los suyos y el deseo por la necesidad de una penetración más rápida se dejo notar en el contacto.

Me vi tentado en aumentar, pero realmente deseaba disfrutar de cada movimiento, cada posición, de sus curvas, su piel, sus gemidos en mi oído.

Pero fue inútil, el deseo y la penuria por más fricción fue mayor que mi sentido común, me volteé dejándola sobre mí. Ella gimió de forma sensual, y es que había entrado más profundamente en ella.

Marcó el ritmo, acelerado, brincando en mí, moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás. Me incorpore apoyando mi mano en su mejilla, descubriendo su cuello y me dediqué a besarlo, moviéndola con más rapidez.

— **¡Gaara! ¡Ahh, m-más! ¡Dios, dame más!  
**  
Su voz angelical pronunciando aquellas palabras me destruyó.

La moví con mis manos, el roce era frenético, imponente, excitante y descontrolado, sus pechos saltaban al igual que ella, rápido, sensual. La cama rechinaba y mi corazón latía furioso, mis músculos se contraían ante el exquisito placer que envolvía mi pene, mi cuerpo por completo.

Así, tan delicioso que aceleraba nuestras respiraciones, nuestros cuerpos sudados en total contacto, ella me apretó en su interior y todo fue demasiado para mi mente, sin poder evitarlo alcancé el orgasmo llenándola con mi semen.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío y yo lo acaricié con cuidado.

—**Te amo...—**Suspiró en mi oído—**te esperare...**  
—**No lo harás.**  
—**Gaara**—Ella se reincorporó—**Te di mi corazón, mi cuerpo, eres mi todo... Siempre seré tuya.**

La besé una vez más. Sintiéndome impotente y estúpido, sobre todo porque al tenerla en mis brazos esa noche, gran parte de mis pensamientos se iban en la adicción.


	2. Heroína

**(n/A)**

_Creo que los capítulos me han quedado cortos, porque sí, ya he adelantado bastante. No quería publicarlo sin tener la certeza de que sí lo terminaría sin estresarme; así que ya voy por cuatro caps para terminarlo en mi pc. Con respecto a **Monster**, sí, lo sé, he de continuarlo, pero no consigo la inspiración, si tienen ideas sería más que maravilloso, gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste esta actualización._

* * *

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/ Malas palabras/PWP.  
**ThreeDaysGrace** Copyright © Time of dying.  
Words: 1.590

* * *

**D**rogue**V**ate

Capítulo 2

* * *

-**Heroína**-

* * *

— ● —

* * *

·

·

·

Siempre el poder, ha mi parecer, carece de inteligencia. Así mismo, no hay poder más difícil de controlar que la fuerza mental. Yo carezco de ésta fuerza y eso me carcome cada día.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared del baño, intentando que todo se fuera hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Escuché lejanamente como la puerta se abría de golpe, pero no presté atención; Volví a tomar aire por mi nariz, ya podía sentirme lejano del mundo terrenal y eso me relajaba, así que no importó demasiado quién había entrado.

Sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla y me moví veloz, tomando la muñeca de aquél extraño. Mis ojos desorbitados y lagrimosos, velados por los efectos secundarios lograron contemplar el angelical rostro de Hinata.

La solté de inmediato pues sabía que le hacía daño. Aspiré por enésima vez por mi nariz y le sonreí. _Estoy bien_, repetí y ella sólo me respondió que habían llegado por mí, y me di cuenta que había desperdiciado mi tiempo a su lado, escondiéndome en el baño para poder ingerir un poco de heroína.

**2· Time of dying.**

Miré a mí alrededor, consiente que de nada servía, no podía concretar ninguna imagen, aunque, las manchas borrosas ya se iban haciendo más definidas. Intentaba caminar lento pero los dos hombres, robustos y con gran ventaja en tamaño, me llevaban arrastrado. Fruncí el ceño, ése lugar no me agradaba. Nada a mí alrededor me gustaba, atribuía el desagrado a que no podía distinguir bien las cosas.

Cerré mis ojos en un intento por mejorar mi vista

—**Éste está dopado.**

Escuché unas risas lejanas y me removí inquieto cuando me empujaron contra una mesa, pero no abrí mis ojos, no aún.

Los sonidos comenzaban a ser más que molestos, por el simple ruido mí alrededor parecía gustarme cada vez menos. Ya que esos hombres me llevaban a rastras decidí dejar que mi peso quedara en sus hombros, tratando de relajarme por completo y así calmar mis sentidos aturdidos. De la nada mi cuerpo sufrió un escalofrió, y es que, por más que me diera mala espina ése lugar, que necesitaba estar consiente para ver dónde me iban a meter, eran más fuertes las ganas de consumir.

—**Puedo caminar solo**—gruñí. Abriendo mis ojos e intentando ir al paso que ellos llevaban.

—**Si claro.**

Las risas de aquellos hombres que me arrastraban por el gran e interminable pasillo blanco, hicieron mella en mi cabeza. Ahora las escucharía toda la noche. Blasfeme mentalmente y moví mis hombros con fuerza, tomándolos por desapercibidos, gracias a eso logré soltarme y al disponerme a caminar no pude dar ni el primer paso, ya que tropecé y caí.

Volvieron a reír y sentí unas imperiosas ganas de partirles el rostro.

Me tomaron una vez más por los hombros, mantuve mis ojos cerrados por unos segundos y cuando retomaron la marcha los abrí, encontrando el blanco del suelo una vez más, unos cuantos pacientes clavaban sus ojos en mí, algunos se reían por lo bajo y me sentí asqueado de ésa gente.

Dejé la vista fija en lo que parecía una pared de cristal, llena de mesas y sillas; había varias personas tomadas de las manos y me resistí, no iba a hacer aquello.

Me empujaron hacia una puerta, también blanca, qué sorpresa. Pero no lo permití, apoyé mis manos en las paredes para poder evitar que me introdujeran en ése lugar, si allí dormiría enloquecería por tanto blanco.

— ¡**Quédate quieto**!—Gritó uno de ellos.

Aún me sentía desorbitado, así que no fue muy difícil tirarme en la cama.

Me moví inquieto intentando levantarme, pero los hombres eran mucho más fuertes que yo, y con algo de dificultad, muy mínima, he de agregar, lograron amarrar mis brazos a la cama con unas correas de cuero, entre el forcejeo no noté algo extraño, sólo hasta que sentí un pinchazo en mi pierna.

Enfoqué lo que parecía, ahora, un simple punto blanco a lo lejos; una enfermera. Mierda, me habían sedado.

Respiré con profundidad, sintiendo como mis músculos lentamente se adormecían, mis ojos se cerraban de forma inconsciente. Y recordé con pesar que debía pasar más o menos tres meses allí. Tres meses de un insípido y molesto color blanco. Y aún cuando tenía cierto gusto por ése color, sólo me gustaba en las pupilas de ella.

·

_**In my time of dying**_

·

Miré a mí alrededor, intenté tapar mis ojos con la diestra, pues la luz me molestaba, pero mis manos no se lograron mover. Viré mi vista hasta mis muñecas y recordé todo al ver las correas de cuero.

Choqué mí lengua contra el paladar.

— **Supuse que estarías despierto**—Esa voz llamó mi atención, guié mi rostro hacia donde se encontraba—**Soy Matsuri, la enfermera a cargo.**

Fruncí el ceño, una muchacha de cabellos morenos estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, realizó una inclinación y camino directo a la mesa situada al lado de la camilla donde me encontraba.

— ¿**Estás bien**? —Preguntó.

— **¿Puedes soltarme? **

—**Sólo si prometes no hacerme daño.**

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada y asentí.

Mis muñecas quedaron finalmente libres. Me incorporé y senté en la camilla, apoyando mi pie en las sábanas blancas, dejando reposar mi codo en la rodilla.

— ¿**Puedes quitarte los zapatos**? —No respondí, simplemente los lancé al otro lado de la pared—**Gracias, el doctor vendrá dentro de poco y te dará las indicaciones.**

Respondí con un simple '_Hn'_ y ella continuó preparando lo que parecía una bolsa de suero con una intravenosa de mariposa. Poco después que se callara entró un hombre vestido con una bata blanca, sus cabellos negros combinaban con la camisa, ostentando una corbata rojo vino tito. Me recordó a Hinata y tapé mi rostro con ambas manos, mierda, me había equivocado de nuevo; la había lastimado por segunda vez.

—**Sabaku no Gaara** ¿**Correcto**? **soy Sasuke Uchiha, tú doctor; por ahora. Necesito que me informes qué tipo de drogas consumes.**

Solté una risa ronca.

—**Sería más fácil preguntarme qué no consumo**—Clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

—**Sorpréndeme.**

—**Anfetaminas, ecstasys, ritalin, cocaína, crack, heroína, PCP, LSD, shrooms, inhalantes, marihuana, tabaco, alcohol, meta-anfetaminas.**

Su rostro denotaba sorpresa, sonreí en mi fuero interno.

—**Lo lograste, me sorprendiste; es una sorpresa que sigas vivo.**

—**No consumo a grandes cantidades**—Logró sacarme la sonrisa y realicé una de medio lado.

—**Hasta hace poco.**

Cerré mis ojos. Sí, hasta hace poco.

— ¿**Quieres consumir**?

—**A cada momento**—Respondí casi inmediatamente.

Él asintió y termino de anotar unas cuantas cosas en lo que parecía una carpeta.

—**La primera noche es la más difícil, el resto de las noches**—Hizo una pausa dándose la vuelta—**Son casi lo mismo.**

Matsuri me clavó de golpe la intravenosa y yo callé mi gruñido. Me empujó para acostarme y amarró mis muñecas.

— ¿**Es necesario**? —Pregunté, molesto.

—**Lo será. Mucha suerte.**

No entendí aquello, pero tampoco le tomé importancia, me quedé viendo el techo en la oscuridad, sintiendo únicamente la molesta aguja en mi vena y escuchando, para mi tormento, el sonar de las agujas del reloj. Así fue hasta que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, no podía controlar más mi necesidad de consumir. Mi cuerpo inició con suaves temblores y fue aumentando hasta transformarse en convulsiones continuas, necesitaba cocaína, tenía tantas ganas de fumarme un porro, algo, lo que fuera, estaba enloqueciendo. Y apenas era la una de la madrugada.

Intentaba dar vueltas en la cama, pero era inútil. Me enfermaba no poder moverme.

Terminé desgarrando la piel de mis muñecas, desesperado por salir de ése lugar y conseguir algo, lo que fuera, necesitaba consumir. Lamí mis labios repetidas veces y miré el maldito reloj colgado en la pared ¡No pasaba la maldita hora! Era inútil.

— ¡**Maldición**! —Grité.

Aquello me estaba matando. Cerré mis ojos y volví a lamer mis labios ¡Dios, qué mal me sentía! Mis entrañas rugían, como si tuviera hambre y no hubiera podido comer desde un año, todas mis extremidades temblaban y la ansiedad aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos, que se hacían más y más eternos. La impotencia no ayudaba, me embriagaba, atormentaba, me sentía devastado; como si me golpearan una y otra vez con un maldito bate y entonces lo tuve que soltar.

No pude evitar vomitar y por las correas no pude mover bien mi cuerpo, terminé manchando parte de mi camisa y las sábanas. Cerré mis ojos, el olor comenzaba a marearme.

Gruñí fuera de mí mismo, el sabor pútrido que se aglomeraba en mi garganta no ayudaba a perder las nauseas. Cerré mis puños sintiendo como la oscuridad me cubría. Sentí miedo, por tercera vez en mi vida, pero no me permití derramar una lágrima, ya era suficiente con la humedad que me rodeaba, el vomito y el sudor ya me agobiaban como para que mis ojos ardieran por una estupidez tan banal como el llorar.

No podía quejarme tampoco, yo era el único culpable de aquella situación, había dejado que mi cuerpo callera en eso; en una dependencia enfermiza a las drogas, no me había controlado. Tantas veces repetí que podría dejarlas cuando quisiera que me convencí de eso y continué consumiendo sin importarme porque sabía ó al menos creía que podría dejarlo.

Qué estúpido había sido.

Me atormentaban tantas cosas que me sentí aún más mareado; el miedo, las ansias, el daño que pude haberle causado a otras personas por esta dependencia, todo terminó saliendo de mí en mi segundo vomito.

Y después de aquello, la conciencia fue lo que más me faltó el resto de la noche.


	3. Crack

(**n/A**)

_¡Ok! Uhm. Hablando aquí con la verdad(?. Me sentí algo desganada al ver que al parecer no hay mucho, hn, cuál sería la palabra, mucho agrado, quizás, con éste fic, pero gracias al review de layill lo actualizaré, ya lo terminé en mi pc, es cuestión de meterme a la pag y dejarlo. Espero que guste éste capítulo. Ah y mikochan, sí, me gustaría hacer un SasuHina e intentaré ponerme a trabajar en él, espero que te sea suficiente con un One-Shot. ¡Saludos!~_

* * *

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/ Malas palabras/PWP.  
**ThreeDaysGrace** Copyright © Home.  
Words: 1.637

* * *

**D**rogue**V**ate

Capítulo 3

* * *

-**Crack** -

* * *

— ● —

* * *

·

·

·

La vida de un ser humano prende de un hilo tan frágil como la mismísima alma; así de fácil como puedes morir, es extremadamente simple el romper tú cordura. Ése hilo tan fino e insignificante es lo que te sostiene y sin él puedes terminar en el cielo y terminar en el espacio exterior para ser consumido por los rayos del sol.

Sí, la familia, el hogar, todas esas tonterías son la cordura. Son ése hilo.

Alguna vez escuché que el asesino más grande del mundo, y al decir grande me refiero a sanguinario, no era otro que un niño marginado y maltratado por su madre, que creció y desató su furia contra la humanidad.

En otro lugar leí que no podíamos culpar a nuestros padres por cambiar nuestros pañales de una forma. Simplemente no va; el pasado queda en el pasado y esa es—_quizá_—la razón por la cual me encuentro sustentado en una nube que no me deja seguir el camino, pero tampoco me empuja hasta el suelo.

Hay personas en la tierra que desean llevarme hasta la arena, es por esa razón que me encuentro en éste lugar blanco. Para poder tocar tierra firme.

**3· Home.**

Aún cuando tenía sólo seis años era mucho más consiente que mis hermanos, los cuales me llevaban unos cuantos años; por eso sabia a la perfección que mi madre no sólo sufría un resfriado. Yo padecí un resfriado y se me había pasado en una semana. Mi madre llevaba en cama desde el día que podía ver dos de mis dedos de frente.

— **Temari** ¿**Por qué mamá sigue en cama**?

Mi hermana solía mirarme con dulzura en esos momentos, me alzaba en brazos y me sacaba al parque. Allí olvidaba todos los problemas, deslizarme por el tobogán me divertía, columpiarme junto a mi hermana mayor me hacía sentir que volaba y lo demás quedaba olvidado.

Lamentablemente no todo puede ser así, existe algo llamado realidad y golpea tan fuertemente a la imaginación que te hace olvidad que sólo eres un niño, así que cuando regresábamos a casa y corría a contarle a mi padre lo que había hecho, su mirada de odio robaba un poco de mi inocencia.

No soy estúpido, desde pequeño lograba captar las cosas rápidamente, así que para mis ocho años ya lo entendía todo, mi madre no estaba enferma de un resfriado o algo fácil de curar; ella había contraído una infección cuando me tuvo. Claro, aquello lo supe al escuchar al doctor, pero logré atar cabos, por esa razón mi padre solía mirarme con odio y es que yo era el culpable de que mi madre estuviera muriendo.

Nunca se me permitía verla, pero cuando supe que mi padre sentía aquello por mí, necesité saber si mi madre me quería.

·

_**This is not a home**_

·

Me escabullí mientras Temari salía con sus amigas y Kankurô veía tv, por supuesto, mi padre estaba en el trabajo. La casa era mía.

Entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta, ella escuchó el ruido y viró su rostro hasta encontrarse con el mío.

— ¿**Gaara**? —Preguntó.

Yo me subí a su cama y ella intentó acomodarse para verme el rostro. Su mano acarició mi mejilla y sentí que ella no me odiaba.

— ¿**Mamá, me odias**? ¿**Fui** **yo quien te causó esto**?

Ella cerró sus ojos, abrió sus labios pero ningún sonido salió.

Sólo logré escuchar el constante pitido de aquella máquina. Su mano cayó y no me volvió a acariciar. Kankurô entró y me miró con furia, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Esa noche mí madre murió y cualquier signo de dulzura que en esos cinco minutos me hubiera regalado, su cariñosa caricia, sus ojos inundados de dulzura como si de verdad me quisiera, quedaron en el traste gracias a los golpes de mi padre.

Cuando cumplí los dieciséis no me interesaba estar en casa, siempre estaba vacía y sabía que a mi padre no le interesaba si lo estaba, de hecho, alguna vez me había soltado que esperaba llegar a su hogar y no encontrarme allí. Temari ya se había mudado para vivir con su novio y Kankurô se había ido a estudiar al exterior, más que todo porque no soportaba verme; él también pensaba que yo había matado a nuestra madre.

Aquello había perdido significado en mi vida, pero era molesto tener esas pesadillas; por eso deje de dormir, por eso buscaba otra salida, porque ciertamente ya no entraba en el tobogán y los columpios eran demasiado bajos para mí.

Los bares y demás me llevaron a consumir alcohol hasta quedar inconsciente en medio de la calle y los amigos que hacían en las noches llevaron del tabaco a la cocaína, y las demás cosas que me transportaban a un mundo perfecto.

Pero como sucedió en mis primeros años, siempre tenía que regresar a casa, así que, busqué la manera para no tener que estar consiente en casa y llegué a la siguiente idea: disminuí las cantidades, sólo consumía un poco, pero seguido, la potencia no era la misma, pero no me permitía estar vidente mucho tiempo.

Para mis dieciocho la vida se basaba en la escuela, en la cual no me iba tan mal, las fiestas y, muy de vez en cuando: noches en la cárcel.

·

_**I think I'm better off alone**_

·

Recuerdo la mirada angustiada de Temari buscarme entre el grupo de jóvenes, al levantarme ella gritó desesperada y demandó que abrieran la reja, al salir sentí el sofocante abrazo que me rodeó.

—**Temari, vas a matar al pobre chico.**

—**Qué tal Shikamaru**—Saludé.

Él asintió con su cabeza.

— ¡**En qué estabas pensando Sabaku no Gaara**! ¿**Drogas**? ¡**Juntarte con drogadictos**!

Me separé de su cuerpo y caminé hacia la salida.

La cuestión es que Temari no era estúpida, los Sabaku teníamos cierto instinto que siempre nos llevaba a lo acertado. Ella era, quizá, aún más rápida que yo en captar las cosas. Así que al montarnos al auto y arrancar entendí que había obrado mal al huir de su regaño.

—**Dime la verdad, Gaara.**

Shikamaru nos miró como si se hubiera perdido de algo.

—**Sí, Temari, estoy consumiendo. **

— ¿**Desde cuando**?

—**Desde que tengo quince.**

— ¿**Papá lo sabe**?

—**Claro que lo sabe, y reza por que sufra una sobredosis.**

— ¡**Gaara**!

Gruñí.

—**No me sermonees Temari**

— ¡**Ni se te ocurra decirme que no soy tú madre, Sabaku no Gaara, porque sabes perfectamente que soy más que eso**!

—**No pensaba decir eso** ¿**Me tomas por el típico adolescente**? ¡**Ya soy mayor de edad**!

— **Acabas de cumplir la mayoría de edad hace dos semanas, el tener una edad no te hace un hombre, es la madurez mental que adoptes. Y actúas como un niño al refugiarte en la droga.**

Ahí me di cuenta de algo muy importante. La vida de un hombre, quiérase o no, gira alrededor de las mujeres, mi niñez estuvo embarcada por la presencia—_o la falta de ella_—de mi madre, mi camino de ser adulto fue contradictorio gracias a las palabras de mi hermana. Y mi etapa de hombre no iba a ser la excepción.

Pero, concentrándome en mi _post-adolescencia/pre-adultez_, esas palabras hicieron mella en mí.

Así que las drogas dejaron de ser una salida y se transformaron en algo casual, sólo cuando compartía con mis amigos. Para aquél entonces sólo me la pasaba con dos personas; Sai y Kiba.

·

_**Home, this house is not a home**_

·

— ¡**Chicos**! —Gritó Kiba a lo lejos.

Sai y yo paramos de hablar y fijamos nuestra vista en Kiba, quien corría a toda prisa hacia nosotros.

— ¡**Adivinen**! —Se sentó en el suelo sacando una bolsa transparente—**Shino me consiguió un poco de esta belleza. ****Crack del mejor.**

Ambos saltamos para consumir un poco. Y en pocos segundos estábamos tirados en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecía. Abrí mis ojos, los cuales estaban irritados, y los centré en las nubes.

— ¿**Creen que ya estoy dejando esto**? —Pregunté de la nada.

Kiba soltó una carcajada estruendosa, mientras Sai se reía por lo bajo. Yo fruncí el ceño y me reincorporé apoyándome en mis codos.

— ¿**Qué es lo gracioso**?

— ¡**Hermano te la pasas ido**! —Habló Kiba

— ¿**De qué hablas**?

—**Gaara**—Sai se sentó frente a mí— ¿**No te has dado cuenta que no paras de consumir**? **Antes que llegara Kiba habías inhalado un poco. **

Me dejé caer en la grama una vez más. Dios, tenían razón, realmente no había mejorado nada, realmente no podía parar. Logré ver que cada vez que decía '_Lo dejaré'_ consumía un poco y me proponía mentalmente dejarlo para el día siguiente. Estaba tan hundido que no me daba cuenta cuándo consumía y cuándo dejaba de hacerlo.

Por supuesto; era un maldito adicto y no lo había notado.

¿Dónde ha quedado tú inteligencia, Gaara? Me pregunté mentalmente.

Negué la fumada que me tocaba, ya que nos lo estábamos turnando, negué la que le siguió a esa, pero para la tercera mis manos temblaron al sentir el humo cerca. Era sorprendente la dependencia que podía producirte algo tan insignificante como un porro, unas pastillas o un polvito, una inyección y demás.

Más adelante llegó mi graduación, la cual no fue más que consumir con otros agregados del año. La fiesta en la noche cambiaría mi vida, más de lo que había hecho la decisión que había tomado; Busqué un trabajo, bastante fácil al ser de la familia Sabaku, me pagarían más que bien y no tendría que hacer mucho, pronto terminaría de pagar el apartamento que estaba rentando para así comprarlo. Mi vida parecía resuelta pues saldría de ésa pocilga que alguna vez llamé hogar.

Y realmente no fue difícil, nunca hubo un sentimiento familiar en ésa casa y mi apartamento era igual de frío que ése lugar, todo estaría perfecto.


	4. Cocaína

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/ Malas palabras/PWP.  
**ThreeDaysGrace** Copyright © Are you ready?  
Words: 1.542

* * *

**D**rogue**V**ate

Capítulo 4

* * *

-**Cocaína**-

* * *

— ● —

·

·

·

Muchas personas no se sienten listas para ciertas cosas.

Muchas mujeres no se sienten listas para tener un bebé, pero, aún así, existen miles de niños abandonados; muchos soldados se sienten incapaces de luchar en la guerra, y aun así se enlistaron. Yo nunca me sentí listo para tener una familia y sin embargo, ahora que me encontraba hundido en este bote, quería una, porque me había dado cuenta lo solo que podía estar

Lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿Por qué si no estamos listos? Ó ¿Cómo nos preparamos? Y aún más importante; ¿Cómo saber si lo estamos, si estamos listos?

Si me llegasen a preguntar; _¿Estas listo para conocer a Tsunade, tú psicóloga?_ Respondería que sí, pero no lo sé, quién sabe si es una loca que terminará desquiciándome más. Me habían preguntado si estaba listo para rehabilitación y había respondido que sí.

Ahora que me baño para sacarme el vomito de la noche anterior no estoy tan confiado.

**4· Are you ready?**

Restregué el jabón una y otra vez por mi cuello y pecho; deseaba deshacerme con desesperación del pútrido olor.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba dormir, ¿Cuándo comencé a dormir en las noches que ahora se me hacía tan necesario?

Desplegué más jabón por mis cabellos y abrí la llave, dejando que el agua se llevara la espuma, el ardor en mi vena y el olor a vomito. Cerré el agua soltando un suspiro cansado. Estaba muerto de sueño, cansado de ver blanco y apenas llevaba un día ¿Cómo pasaría los meses allí? Lamí mis labios, dirigiéndome hacia el sanitario, a sacar el malestar estomacal que sentía.

— ¿**Gaara**? **Es Matsuri** ¿**Estás listo**? **Debes desayunar para llevarte a tú cita.**

—**Hn.**

Fue todo lo que respondí, levanté las tapas del sanitario y lo observé por unos segundos; ya no me daría tiempo. Cerré mis ojos tomando mi pene entre las manos y deje salir la orina. Desde la noche había deseado hacer esto, pero había permanecido amarrado y muriendo de ansias.

Al terminar le di bomba y me encaminé hasta el lavamanos donde terminé de lavarme los dientes y volví a echar agua en mi rostro. Estiré mi mano hasta la toalla y la restregué por mi rostro con rudeza, luego, la amarré a mi cintura y salí del baño.

Matsuri se volteó con una sonrisa en su rostro que se congeló.

Me regañé mentalmente, ciertamente estaba acostumbrado a andar sin ropa por la casa.

—**Y-Yo mejor salgo** ¡**Come**! **Esperaré af-afuera.**

La castaña desapareció tras la puerta, negué con la cabeza deseando drogarme ¿Cómo no podía sacarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza? Intenté controlarme y me encaminé hacia la maleta que Hinata me había hecho, saqué unos pantalones y me los puse junto a una camisa color vino tinto, manga larga. La doblé hasta dejarla en mis codos y me encaminé hacia la bandeja de comida. Fruncí el ceño al verla

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí de golpe. Matsuri se tambaleó pues estaba apoyada en la puerta.

— ¿**Qué es esto**? —Pregunté señalando la bandeja que reposaba en la mesilla.

—**Tú desayuno.**

Volví a mirarlo y de regreso a ella interrogándola con la mirada si era de verdad; ¿Desde cuando era tan exigente con la comida? Suspiré resignado.

—**No desayunaré.**

—**Debes hacerlo, mientras el suero entra en tú cuerpo va limpiando todas las drogas y además te quita energía, por eso debes comer para recuperarlas.**

Alcé mi ceja inexistente derecha. Viré los ojos, molesto y caminé, me tragué la bebida de un golpe y mordí lo que parecía un pan, comiéndolo en dos mordidas. Tomé la manzana y le di una mordida y terminé devorando la gelatina en dos cucharadas.

— ¿**A dónde vamos**?

Ella soltó un suspiro resignada.

—**Sígueme, es hora que conozcas a tú psicóloga.**

·

_**Shut up, are you ready for this?**_

·

—**Mucho gusto, Sabaku no Gaara.**

—**Hm**

— ¿**No estas de ánimo**?

—**Usted qué cree.**

Me dejé caer en el cómodo asiento de cuero, cerrando mis ojos, sólo necesitaba dormir pero no lo lograba ¿_Por qué?_

Luego de unos instantes clavé mi mirada en la rubia. Parecía una mujer joven pero tampoco mucho, su cabello era largo, demasiado; lacio.

Llevaba una camisa escotada, lo que me llevó a pensar ¿Buscaba que los hombres le vieran los pechos o realmente era inconsciente de que esa camisa mostraba demás?

—**Entonces, según tú registro no es la primera vez que vas a un psicólogo** ¿**Por qué**?

—**Porque mi hermana me llevó.**

Ella frunció los labios.

—**Es decir**, ¿**Qué hizo a tú hermana a llevarte**?

—**Problemas normales de adolescente. Mi familia era un asco, mi padre me culpó de la muerte de mi madre, mi hermana era mi único apoyo y se fue y quedé solo con la mierda de padre que tengo ¿Ya?**

—**Y te sentías solo**—Afirmó.

—**Claro, él nunca estaba pero me acostumbré, así fue como llegué a las drogas. **

Tsunade me miró sorprendida.

— ¿**Qué**? —Pregunté ante su mueca.

—**Eres muy abierto**.

—**No estoy aquí porque no tenga quien me escuche, estoy aquí porque cuando necesite que alguien lo hiciera no existió esa persona y termine en las drogas, mi bendito problema es deshacerme ya de ellas.**

Ella suspiró, subió sus piernas enfundadas en unas medias pantis al escritorio y se puso cómoda.

—**Entonces** ¿**Qué quieres hablar**?

— ¿**Cuándo podré ver a mi familia**?

—**Depende de cómo evoluciones para la tercera noche.**

— ¿**Seguiré vomitando**? —Ella asintió— ¿**Hasta cuándo**?

—**Si todo se da bien, hasta la tercera noche.**

Asentí más complacido, esperaba que no volviera a vomitar. Deseaba ser la excepción.

— ¿**Puedo irme ya**?

Miró su reloj por unos segundos, se encogió de hombros.

—**Adelante. Media hora para mí. **

·

_**Stand up, are you ready for this?**_

·

Me dejé caer en la silla del comedor. Moví mi mano constantemente imaginándome fumando un porro. Qué bien sería en ése momento consumir algo de cocaína disuelto en un poco de agua. Cerré mis ojos dejando caer mi frente directo a la mesa. Me sentía tan cansado, agotado mental y físicamente. Deseaba llegar a casa y salir de ésa pesadilla.

— **Eres nuevo** ¿**No**?

Al alzar mi vista me encontré con un rostro angelical. Rubio y de ojos azules.

— ¿**Tocas batería**?

Me enderecé. Imposible, su voz era demasiado gruesa ¿Era un…?

—**Sí, soy un hombre, hnm** ¿**Tocas ó no**? —Soltó exasperado.

— ¿**Cómo sabes**?

—**Tienes las manos como uno**—Sonrió tomando asiento frente a mí y sacó de sus pantalones negros unas baquetas—**Ni se te curra quedarte viéndome, porque sí soy hombre, hnm. **

Las extendió hacia mí y las tomé sin dudar. Realicé una pirueta con la derecha y me sentí más distraído, hacía mucho que no tocaba, había olvidado que lo hacía. Comencé a tocar contra la mesa—_De color blanco_—.

— ¡_When the sun goes down*,_ **hnm**!

— ¿**Te gusta **_Arctic Monkeys*_?

— **Duh. Son grandiosos ¿Sabes tocar otras canciones en batería? ****¿Puedes tocar** _Bet you look good on the dancefloor*_?

Él soltó una risa totalmente entusiasmado al escuchar la melodía del coro. Por un instante se me olvidó por completo las ansias de consumir; así fue hasta que me di cuenta que ya no las tenía y retornaron.

Al detenerme el chico estiró su mano hacia mí.

—**Soy Deidara, hnm. Y soy hombre.**

—**Soy Gaara y ya me lo has dicho** —Estrechamos nuestras manos, él hizo un puchero.

—**Suelen olvidarlo. **

— ¡**Deidara**! ~

Miré sorprendido como lo que parecía una persona se le lanzaba encima al rubio el cual gruñó pataleó y logró sacárselo de encima golpeándole en la cara. El extraño llevaba una mascara, así que el golpe—_que iba directo a su nariz_—no le hizo daño.

— ¡**Qué mierda te pasa, Tobi, hnm**!

— ¡**No te encontraba**! —Lloriqueó— ¿**Uh**? ¿**Tú quién eres**?

—**Gaara, él es Tobi, imbécil**—se giró hacia el chico—; **él es Gaara.**

Él estrechó mi mano con firmeza; y aunque me vi tentado de devolverle el gesto, me consumió la sensación de extrañeza al sentirme observado por el pequeño hueco que sobresalía en su mascara. O al menos lo fue por unos segundos, no le tomé demasiada importancia y él tampoco ayudó en eso, ya que el resto del tiempo sólo hablamos Deidara y yo sobre música y el horrendo detalle del color monótono.

·

_**So, sit down, shut up**_

·

Matsuri se inclinó, quizá, demasiado sobre mí para poder amarrar la correa de cuero.

— **Y dime Gaara **¿**Qué te gusta**?

Fruncí el ceño para luego relajar mis cejas; terminaría con la misma maldita mueca en mi rostro para el resto de mi vida, y deje caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

—**La cocaína.**

Ella soltó una risa exagerada y volteé mis ojos.

¿Realmente me estaba coqueteando?

Cualquiera que fuera la situación con Matsuri era la droga la que ocupaba mi mente—_de nuevo_—aparte de, claro está, el ferviente deseo que tenía. No quería que llegara la noche, no lograba distraer mi mente a esas horas y no era de ayuda permanecer amarrado, era aterrador estar de ésa forma en la blanca habitación, ahogándome con mi propio vomito.

La castaña volvió a hablar, preguntándome si tenía novia y no le respondí, ella no insistió, pero antes de que desapareciera la llamé y ella se volteó con los ojos brillando.

—**Sí, tengo pareja.

* * *

**

_When the sun goes down & Bet that you look good on the dance flor_: Ambas canciones de la banda Arctic Monkeys.


	5. Tabaco

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: AU/OoC/Malas palabras/PWP/Lime  
**ThreeDaysGrace** Copyright © I hate everything about you.  
Words: 1.599.

* * *

**D**rogue**V**ate

Capítulo 5

* * *

-**Tabaco**-

* * *

— ● —

* * *

·

·

·

Recuerdo haber mencionado con anterioridad que la vida de un hombre, quiérase o no, siempre gira alrededor de una mujer. Mi niñez y adolescencia estuvieron afectadas por mi madre y hermana; mi adultez no fue excepción.

El mayor cambio que sufrí en mi vida sucedió la noche donde salí de juerga para celebrar mi graduación, unas cuantas bebidas, nada de drogas, bastante tabaco; _más que tentador_.

La cuestión es que para aquél entonces no supe qué tanto pudo haberme cambiado y aún ahora no me había dado cuenta, al menos hasta perder todo aquello.

¿_Cuándo comencé a dormir en las noches que ahora se me hacía tan necesario_?Claro. Desde el momento en que ella se mudó a mi lado.

_¿Desde cuando era tan exigente con la comida_? Desde que ella me preparaba desayunos napolitanos y cenas francesas.

**5· I hate everything about you.  
**

Sumergido en una nube de humo estiré mis piernas, apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo acolchado del mueble de cuero.

— ¿**Quieres un** _belmont_*****?  
Clavé mis ojos en Kiba, quien se dejaba caer a mi lado con una caja de cigarros en la derecha y un vodka en la izquierda.

Negué con la cabeza como respuesta.

Después de unos segundos se lo recibí.

Lamí mis labios repetidas veces al sentirlos secos y cerré los ojos, adoptando la misma posición que un principio.  
—**He, chicos**—Saludó Sai, propinándome al mismo tiempo un golpe en la pierna—**Gaara, quiero presentarte a mi prima.  
**— ¡**Hinata**! **Cuanto tiempo**—Gritó Kiba a mi oído.

Con un gruñido en la garganta centré mis recién abiertos ojos en la chica. Cualquier atisbo de molestia quedó olvidado y como un idiota me reincorporé, colocándome de pie, sorprendido de su belleza. Me obligué a cerrar la boca y enderezar mi espalda, notando que le llevaba una cabeza de altura, tomé su mano con la derecha y la estreché con cuidado.

Sus curvas me llamaban con insistencia para que las acariciara mientras sus cabellos brillaba por sobre toda la oscuridad. Llevaba unos jeans pegados a sus bien torneadas piernas y una camisa negra con un sweater por encima.

Su rostro se tornó levemente rosa cuando separamos nuestras manos. Incliné mi cabeza, fijándome en el suelo mientras inhalaba un poco más del cigarro. La música retumbaba en mis oídos al tiempo que disfrutaba, disimuladamente, de la vista que la silueta de Hinata me otorgaba.

Luego de unos segundos ella tomó asiento justo al lado de mi puesto. Me terminé el cigarrillo y lo lancé al suelo, pisándolo. Ella se veía algo incomoda con el humo así que, cuando me senté y Kiba me ofreció otro, le pedí dos más para fumarlos después. Los guardé en mis bolsillos, alzando mi ingle mientras me apoyaba en el mueble y luego me dejé caer.

Nuestros brazos quedaron cerca, bastante para mi agrado y aquello pareció tensarla; dudé si era porque se encontraba incómoda con mi presencia o si sentía la misma atracción que yo hacia ella.

Ella comenzó a toser una vez que Kiba y Sai desaparecieron, ella negó con la cabeza al verme con la vista fija en ella.

—**El humo me t-tiene ahogada**—Dijo como si fuera gracioso.

—**Ven, sígueme.**

Ella lo hizo sin dudar. Sonreí de medio lado y la tomé de la mano con firmeza sacándola del club. Ella respiró profundamente, como si hubiera estado aguantando el aire.

— ¿**Mejor**? —Pregunté. Ella asintió.

—**A veces creo que es bastante tonto el que alguien como yo quiera fumar**

No pude evitar volver a sonreí. Ella se sonrojó y miró a un lado mientras yo me apoyaba en la pared. Metí mis manos hasta alcanzar los cigarros.

— ¿**Sabes fumar**? —Pregunté. Ella negó—**Ven, te enseñaré**.

Saqué el encendedor y prendí el mío. Llevé su cigarro hasta sus labios y ella los aceptó con un movimiento que se me antojó sensual. Pero cualquier rastro de provocación quedó nulo cuando su cuerpo tembló al sentirme cerca de ella, acorralándola contra la pared tomé sus mejillas. Ella volvió a retroceder golpeándose con la pared, así que no me quedó de otra que tomarla por la cintura, pegando nuestros cuerpos. Me sentí demasiado bien en aquella posición mientras prendía su cigarro con el mío.

—**La cuestión es que cuando aspires**—Hice una pausa admirando su rostro sonrojado—**retengas el humo en tu garganta, como si tomaras agua, lo tragas y lo sostienes allí. Después lo dejas salir por la nariz.**

Ella asintió, pero en su primer intento lo único que logró salir fue una carcajada de mis labios al ver su rostro rojo por haberse ahogado y sin darse cuenta, babeado. Se negó rotundamente al segundo intento, pero cuando me pegué a ella, hablándole en tono ronco al oído, lo tomó con desesperación y logró hacerlo bien.

El tema se alargó y sin darnos cuenta se terminó el cigarrillo. Miré mi reloj. Apenas eran las doce de la noche.

— ¿**Quieres bailar**?

Ella me miró sorprendida y al ver que mi seño se fruncía se disculpó.

—**Es que no te ves como el tipo bailarín**—Rió por lo bajo—**Pero, acepto**.

Al entrar en el club, la música se me hizo atormentadoramente fuerte, pero clavar mis ojos en las caderas de Hinata calmó cualquier molestia, entramos a la pista con algo de dificultad, y es que los cuerpos estaban demasiado pegados, pero ella insistía en ir cada vez más dentro. Al comenzar el coro de la canción ella se detuvo y se pegó a mi cuerpo. Aquello mi sorprendió, podía sentir la espalda de una mujer junto a la mía y podía ver como otra chica se pegaba a la de ella. Pero aquello no importó más cuando rodeó mi cuello y alzó su pierna hasta pasarla por mi cintura. No dudé en tomarla para darle estabilidad mientras se movía a un ritmo desquiciante, restregándose por completo contra mí.

Desde ése momento supe que ésa mujer desquiciaría cualquier cordura en mi mundo.

Y no estaba errado; la rutina en mi vida se convirtió en una sola: Hinata _Hyūga_. Su sonrisa al despertar en mis sabanas, sus sonrojos, sus tropiezos, los suculentos tartamudeos, los besos apasionados en la pared con sus sensuales piernas rodeándome.

Tantas cosas que se hicieron costumbre; los viernes de películas que terminaban en la cama, aunque claro, nunca llegábamos más allá de besos apasionados.

Por más que ella amara provocarme, nunca alcanzábamos a tener sexo. Así que las duchas frías se hicieron una costumbre.

La vida resultaba apetitosamente perfecta. Jugar en el parque. Salir de compras para burlarnos de los vendedores, las noches viendo las estrellas, su perfumado cabello haciéndome cosquillas al dormir. Cualquier daño de mi pasado era simplemente eso; pasado. No podía hacer nada para regresar y arreglarlo, pero la tenía a ella ahora y eso me era suficiente para seguir por sobre todas las cosas.

O al menos eso intentaba con todas mis fuerzas.

·

_**Every time we lie awake**_

·

— ¿**Gaaraaa**?

Hinata se apretó más contra mi cuerpo, mientras nuestras lenguas se acariciaban una y otra vez, gruñí excitado al sentir sus senos contra mi pecho, danzando al ritmo de su respiración acelerada. Necesitaba poseerla, sino me volvería loco. Acaricié sus piernas mientras baja mis labios hasta su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, reafirmando las marcas que había dejado anteriormente.

— ¿**Gaari**?

Fruncí el ceño. Era mi idea o me estaban llamando.

Hinata separó mi boca de su cuerpo y deslizó sus manos hasta acomodar mi miembro entre sus piernas. Comenzó a moverse muy suavemente, clavando sus ojos en mí, para luego rodear mi cuello con su mano derecha y volver a besarme, sin detener el vaivén tortuoso que su mano izquierda había comenzado, yo apreté sus glúteos para poder degustar con calma aquella sensación tan placentera.

— ¡**Sabaku no Gaara, sé que estas en casa**!

No, no era mi imaginación. Hinata se separó dudosa y miró hacia la cortina, luego fijó sus hermosos ojos en mí

— ¿**G-Gaara hay alguien en casa**?

Gruñí por lo bajo, dejando a Hinata de pie en el suelo de la ducha.

—**Sí, mi hermana**.

·

_**After every hit we take**_

·

La maldita sonrisa enferma que mi hermana ostentaba en su rostro me estaba poniendo nervioso, Hinata sólo se sentía alagada y reían hablando de cosas de las cuales me había perdido en algún momento de mi vida. Pero al menos, Shikamaru estaba junto a mí.

—**Espero que Gaara lo haya dejado por ti.**

Yo me tensé. Shikamaru vio esa reacción en mí y se levantó.

—**Temari, vámonos**.

— ¿**Dejado**? —Preguntó Hinata, sólo alcancé a taparme los ojos hastiado.

— ¿**No sabías**?

Claro que no lo había dejado, no podía, me era imposible, las veinticuatro horas del día habían sido acaparadas por Hinata, sí, pero cada que podía lograba consumir algo, muchas veces no demasiado para poder mantener en mi recuerdo los momentos junto a ella, pero gran parte del tiempo estaba drogado. No quería saber cuál podría ser su reacción, la necesitaba, por sobre todas las cosas necesitaba a Hinata en mi vida, quizá más o igual que las drogas, si ella llegase a dejarme por aquello, sé que me derrumbaría.

—**Gaara consumía.**

Consumía, hubiera sido perfecto poder decirle a Hinata que sí, era pasado, pero ella siempre se preocupaba cuando pasaba horas en el baño, cuando me escapaba y llegaba más relajado de lo normal, las reacciones extrañas que tenía después de salir y regresar casi inmediatamente.

Además, si había algo que amaba de Hinata era su perspicacia e inteligencia.

Ella sabía que no lo había dejado, y lo confirmé cuando al irse Temari, arrastrada por Shikamaru, ella se volvió hacia mí con los ojos llorosos y estampó su mano contra mi mejilla.

* * *

_Belmont_: Es una marca de cigarrillos. Para más información: Googlen.


	6. Éctasys

(**n/A**)

¡Gracias por sus reviews! De verdad, jamás pensé que fuera a gustar tanto. Gracias a: **Love Sephiroth; Ani; hinataxd; Chibik-Lady **y **layill**. Siempre me dejan reviews que me animan a continuar actualizando. Sé que debería estar trabajando en Monster, pero no consigo inspiración, espero poder actualizar pronto. ¡Saludos!

* * *

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Malas palabras/PWP  
**ThreeDaysGrace** Copyright © Animal I have become.  
Words: 1.500

* * *

**D**rogue**V**ate

Capítulo 6

* * *

- **Éctasys**-

* * *

— ● —

* * *

·

·

·

Cualquiera que busque una diferencia entre los animales y los seres humanos, puede encontrar como primera opción lo que denominan; sentido común, raciocinio, como deseen llamarlo, ése pequeño detalle que según los expertos sólo los humanos lo poseen.

Entonces me pregunto; ¿Qué pasa si cierta persona—_humano, hombre_—, carece de esta lógica en cuestión? ¿Se convierte, para los expertos, en un animal?

¿Me hacía un animal darme cuenta que no tenía lógica alguna tener que dormir amarrado, porque no paro de moverme desesperado para consumir un poco? ¿Despertar con estas ansias de inyectarme algo, de tomar una pastilla, lo que fuera; me hacía un animal?

Sinceramente no lo creo así, pero no le encuentro otro significado.

Sólo me queda pensar en el animal que me he convertido.

**6· Animal i have become.**

Inspire lo más profundo que mis pulmones me permitieron. El pequeño dolor en mi pecho me hizo soltarlo de golpe y dejé caer mi espalda hasta apoyar mi frente en ambas manos.

Estaba al punto de enloquecer, sentía mi sangre fundirse en una vorágine, como una tormenta andrajosa, arrasando con todos mis sentidos. Despertándolos, haciéndome sentir vulnerable ante cualquier tacto, sonido u olor. Aquello era el peor de los días; muy por el contrario de lo que Tsunade había pensado. Era un infierno que me hacía arder, me carcomía.

Mi garganta quemaba como fuego vivo y mi cabeza dolía de una manera desquiciante, evitándome pensar con claridad.

Y apenas era mediodía. No quería imaginarme cómo sería la noche, amarrado como un animal salvaje.

Me levanté de la cama ignorando el mareo que acompañó el movimiento y me apresuré a salir. Abrí la puerta y la cerré tras mi espalda con fuerza, estampándola con furia, y es que estaba a punto de matar a alguien, intentaba calmarme pero me era imposible.

Cerré los ojos acariciando mis sienes, tenía que ser una mentira, era como si sufriera una migraña, una maldita migraña que estaba a punto de hacer explotar mi cabeza.

Crucé a la derecha y busqué el consultorio que deseaba.

Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha... Uchiha.

Me paré frente a la puerta, soplé un poco de aire y desordené mis cabellos para luego guiar la misma mano hacia la puerta y golpearla un par de veces.

—**Adelante**—Se dejó escuchar.

Entré a paso calmado, dejando que la puerta se golpeara contra la pared.  
—**Quiero un calmante**.  
No había siquiera pasado el marco de la puerta, y es que estaba desesperado, pero Sasuke sólo me observó sorprendido.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar aquello. Cuando se recuperó, reiteró su habitual rostro desinteresado y volvió a su labor, firmando algunos papeles sobre su escritorio.

—**No puedo, estás en tratamiento.**

Choqué la lengua contra mi paladar y cerré la puerta de golpe, arrepintiéndome de inmediato ante el estruendo que causé. El malestar que sentía no era de unos segundos para acá, había iniciado desde que abrí mis ojos y se había hecho insoportable al pasar toda la mañana de ésa manera, pero no hubo forma en la que Matsuri me diera un calmante, sólo parecía concentrarse en provocarme con movimientos absurdos, que para ella eran sensuales; hablándome de cuestiones sin sentido que sólo me alteraban más.

—_**Estás en tratamiento, Gaara**__—Me había respondido._

Maldije mentalmente y revolví mis cabellos para luego seguir mi camino.

Caminé de paso apresurado con el ceño fruncido, tomé el pasillo principal acelerando el paso, hice algunos cruces y conseguí la puerta que deseaba. Entré sin siquiera tocar, Tsunade me miró sorprendida, con una mueca que, de no estar tan alterado se me hubiera antojado graciosa. Marché hasta la silla donde reposaba un chico de cabellos negros, lo tomé de la camisa y él no pudo evitar que lo arrastrara fuera de la oficina por lo aturdido que se encontraba ante mi intromisión.

— ¡¿**Gaara qué te pasa**? —Gritó Tsunade— ¡**No puedes entrar así a mi oficina y sacar a mi paciente**!  
La ignoré olímpicamente y me dejé caer en la silla, inclinándome hacia su escritorio.  
—**Dame un calmante**.  
Ella soltó una risa. Y se ganó una mueca cargada de odio de mi parte.  
—**Eso es imposible, Sabaku. Estas en tratamiento, y falto de drogas, podrías hacerte adicto a los calmantes.**

Me sentí harto de escuchar esa mierda, me importaba demasiado poco el tratamiento. Furioso, estampé con fuerza las palmas de mis manos sobre el escritorio.

— ¡**No me salgas con esa porquería Tsunade, la cabeza me va a estallar, necesito consumir algo y sólo puedo ingerir el maldito pan que dan en ésta pocilga**!

Me volteé lanzando la silla en la que segundos antes me había sentado y me dejé caer en el suelo tapando mi rostro con ambas manos.

—**No puedo calmarme sin Hinata** ¡**Y** **por un demonio, no me dejan verla**! **Éste infierno es demasiado para mi, no sé cómo salir de las pesadillas, no puedo huir de ellas **¡**Porque estoy amarrado a la cama!**  
—**Nunca habías estado sometido a éste tipo de presión Gaara, pero no te tenemos aquí porque queramos, es por tú bien.**

Sentí como la rubia se arrodillaba frente a mí.

—**Lo único que necesito es a Hinata**... —Murmuré desesperado.  
—**A ella le hiciste daño por estar en esta situación** ¿**No es así**? **Lucha por ella, no te rindas, mañana te aseguro que estarás mejor.**

Sí, le había hecho daño, pero había intentado evitarlo, dejando las drogas por temporadas, pero, siempre llegaba a un punto donde terminaba aferrado a su cintura gruñendo con desesperación mientras ella me calmaba con sus caricias y arrullos, durmiéndome por completo, necesitaba sus besos y mimos.

Negué con la cabeza.

—**No puedo parar de atormentarme, siento que explotaré, me siento devastado, como si no pudiera hacer nada más que pensar en lo que me falta**...

Sentí los brazos de Tsunade rodearme.

—**Prometo que estarás bien dentro de poco. Eres el chico más fuerte que he visto llegar aquí, me rehúso a creer que serás el menos fuerte de todos.**  
—**Necesito ver a Hinata, o simplemente recaeré, enloqueceré. Tsunade**...  
—**Espera que finalice éste día Gaara, te prometo que todo saldrá mejor mañana**.

·

_**I can't **__**escape **__**this hell**_

·

Me senté frente a la puerta de mi habitación, consiente que ya se acercaba la hora de dormir, pronto comenzarían las pesadillas, el tormento, el ardor en mis muñecas y los vómitos, el solo pensarlo revolvía mi estomago. Para mi suerte el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

Suspiré apoyando mis brazos en mi nuca, estirando la pierna derecha; hablar con Tsunade me había calmado, sin embargo, las ganas de consumir no se habían desaparecido, al contrario, parecieron acentuarse.

—**Día difícil **¿**No**?  
Aquella voz la conocía, cerré los ojos con fuerza al recordar; lo menos que necesitaba era a Tobi allí, quería estar solo.  
—**Deidara estaba así desde el primer día, imagina cómo pudo sentirse. Pero bueno, supongo que deseas estar solo.**

Sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, tenía el mal presentimiento de que él haría regresar el dolor.

Escuché lejanamente cómo se levantaba, y cuando viré el rostro encontré un pequeño paquete, Tobi se alejaba muy lento del lugar con sus manos dentro de la extraña capa que siempre tenía.

Tomé la bolsita de forma inconsciente.

Al abrirla mi corazón dio un vuelco, abriendo mis ojos sorprendido.  
·

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**__**  
**_

·  
Mi mano temblaba, no debía, sólo un día y según Tsunade todo estaría bien, pero ella había dicho que esta noche sería la mejor y pasé todo el día con dolor de cabeza, estrés, temblores, unas ganas infinitas de acabar con esa mierda, no era lo que había esperado o lo que había entendido de sus palabras.

Cerré mis ojos e imagine el rostro compungido de Hinata, triste, decepcionado, cerré mis puños con fuerza, enojado conmigo mismo, el pensar en ella causó que me antojara aún más de aquella pastilla.

No entendía qué buscaba Tobi con aquello, pero sinceramente no lo pensaría más. No soportaba.

Tomé la pastilla olvidándome de toda mierda y la dejé escurrirse por mi garganta.  
·

_**I can't control myself**_

·

Escuché muy lejanamente como Matsuri gimoteaba, una mano acariciaba mis cabellos y mis ojos, sentía unas fuertes nauseas y mi visión era borrosa. Pero mis oídos escuchaban a la perfección mí alrededor, incluso, mejor que nunca.

—**Sasuke**—Reconocí que era la voz de Tsunade—**Realmente creo que ésta ha sido nuestra culpa**.

— ¿**Nuestra**? —Gruñó el Uchiha—**Él se metió la pastilla por sí solo**.

—**Pero fue aquí que consiguió la maldita pastilla inconsciente**—Escuché como el pelinegro soltaba un quejido después de un golpe estampándose contra algo duro—**Además, no le permitimos ver a Hinata, sería fuera de lo reglamentario pero éste chico necesita a esa muchacha. **

Tsunade soltó un gruñido alejando su mano de mis cabellos una vez más.

— ¿**Quieres otro golpe**?

—**No, ya entendí. **

Intenté abrir mis ojos por segunda vez y lo único que logré articular fue el nombre de Hinata.

—**Tranquilo Gaara, descansa.**

Decidí hacerle caso, necesitaba olvidarme de todo, me sentía vacío, como la peor escoria.


	7. Alcohol

(**n/A**)

_Por si no es claro, el final de éste capítulo sería el comienzo del lemon ubicado en el primero ¡Espero que les guste! Gracias por los reviews, besos._

* * *

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Malas palabras/PWP/Lime  
**ThreeDaysGrace** Copyright © Never too late.  
Words: 1.125

* * *

**D**rogue**V**ate

Capítulo 7

* * *

-**Alcohol**-

* * *

— ● —

* * *

·

·

·

El ser humano se caracteriza por ser imperfecto. Lo maravilloso no se acerca a la perfección, ya que, no existe tal palabra en la realidad.

Algún filósofo que no recuerdo dijo: _"Errar es de humanos_"* Quizá fue _Confucio_*.

Por ende, si vivimos en un mundo lleno de humanos, no puede existir un _neverland_ o algo así. Simplemente no hay la perfección, no existe.

Como sea; yo soy un ser humano, una persona que comete errores, que los supera y sigue viviendo, mas, a lo largo de mi vida me he arrepentido sólo de dos tropiezos.

Uno: consumir drogas.

Y dos—_el más grande de ambos_—: hacerle daño a la persona que más he querido en mi vida.

**7·Never too late.**

Después de esa noche, en la que ella supo de mi adicción, nos alejamos.

Según Sai ambos estábamos sufriendo, me regañaba constantemente por sólo quedarme sufriendo en mi habitación, decía que debía ir tras ella y a veces—_la mayoría de ellas—_me encontraba de acuerdo con él, pero no podía, no la buscaría por el simple hecho de que me sentía demasiado devastado, porque me aterrorizaba la idea de verla a los ojos, pedirle su perdón y que sólo clavara sus pupilas en mi con asco y decepción.

Por eso me hundí en el alcohol, en un hueco de mi departamento, ni siquiera pensaba en alguna droga, sólo en el alcohol para olvidarme de ella, para ignorar lo vacío e imbécil que me sentía.

Las horas se me hacían eternas y cansinas, era sorprendente cuanto tiempo pasaba con ella, ocupando mi mente, mis sentidos, cada segundo era un recuerdo fugaz, el bañarme, acostarme, cocinar, todo.

Cada cosa parecía ser un detonante para traerme un recuerdo de su hermoso rostro.

_**I will not leave alone everything that I own**_

·  
Esa noche, la lluvia sonaba fuerte contra el vidrio de mi ventana. Aunque, sentía como si fuera un granizo que se estampaba contra mi cabeza.

Retiré la cobija de mi cuerpo, dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Palmeé mi estómago un par de veces cuando escuché un suave timbreo en mi puerta.

Hastiado y enojado, me levanté de la cama, acomodando mis pantalones de dormir. Tropecé con un par de cosas y solté unas cuantas blasfemias, lo cual me estresó aún más, así que la opción de buscar una camisa que ponerme quedó descartada.

Abrí la puerta con el ceño fruncido y encontré lo que había interrumpido mi sueño.

Mi corazón se aceleró y cuando Hinata, totalmente empapada, se lanzó a mis brazos no tardé en alzarla, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en mi cintura.

_**It'll be alright  
**_

·  
Su cuerpo desnudo reposaba sobre el mío, cubriendo sólo sus hermosos glúteos que lograba acariciar al igual que su espalda. Nuestros labios no se cansaban de saborearse, su lengua jugueteaba junto a la mía al tiempo que soltaba suaves gemidos, logrando excitarme por completo.

—**Lo siento**—Susurré—**No soportaré ver tus ojos mirarme con decepción**...  
—**Shh**… **Gaara, y-ya pasó**... **Pero **¿**Prometes dejarlo**?  
La volteé, dejándola debajo de mi cuerpo.  
—**Lo intentaré, lo he intentado, sobre todo desde que llegaste a mi vida, no te perderé**...—Afirmé.

Esa noche, aun cuando lo deseaba, no hicimos el amor.

_**Now and again we try. To just stay alive  
**_

·  
El 3 de julio bebí, recuerdo perfectamente la fecha. Bebí sin Hinata a mi lado, ya que era el cumpleaños de su primo.

Esa noche una hermosa mujer se me acerco, era tan contraria a Hinata: de silueta delgada—_demasiado para mi gusto_—, sus cabellos rosados convivían de una manera atrayente con sus ojos jade, y quizá, eso fue lo que me llamó la atención de ella.

No supe en qué momento terminamos en el mismo taxi, el alcohol me había dejado medio-inconsciente pero ella seguía esbelta o eso recordaba cuando pasó su mano a mi entrepierna y se lanzó sobre mis labios.

Tuvimos sexo; dos veces.

Y aún cuando ella clamaba mi nombre con su voz chillona sólo podía imaginarme el perfecto cuerpo de la pelinegro acogiéndome. Lamentablemente no fue así y no me di cuenta de ello hasta que Hinata llegó, encontrándome sobre la cama con la pelirosa.

Lo que no había querido ver se clavó en lo más profundo de mi ser; su rostro dolido y decepcionado.

Ella no se alejo de mi, no terminamos ni actuó diferente, sólo que sus ojos ya no brillaban, sentía asco de que la tocara y aquello me iba matando lentamente.

El año pasó tan rápido que apenas lo noté, mi cuerpo temblaba al sentirla cerca, me dolía y a ella también. Todo un año así, sumergido en una depresión que me carcomía y a ella parecía desgastarla.

_**t's not too late  
**_

·  
—**Lo siento**...  
— ¿**Hm**?

Hinata se giró hacia mi, mientras yo dejaba el porro de marihuana a un lado, ya había pasado una semana de abstinencia, no podía más y ella no soportaba verme sufrir, así que me permitía acurrucarme en sus brazos mientras consumía un poco para calmarme. Aún cuando estaba medio drogado, era consiente de todo, la cantidad había sido muy poca y era sólo para detener los espasmos y el dolor.

Ella acarició mis cabellos y yo suspiré.

—**Te amo tanto Hinata**... **Lo siento**...—Busqué sus labios y ella tembló, así que antes de besarle le susurré—**No me huyas más, me matas lentamente, me carcome no poder sentir tú piel**...  
—**Disfrutaste con la suya**.  
—**No**—Negué repetidas veces— Estaba borracho ¡Por la _mierda_! Estaba deseando tú cuerpo...  
— ¿**Insinúas que debo tener sexo contigo para que no busques a alguien más**?  
— ¡**No**! **Te digo que jamás lo hubiera hecho de no estar medio inconsciente e imaginar que lo hacía contigo**... **Te necesito, te amo** ¡**No soportaría una vida sin ti**! **No tengo las fuerzas, nada**.

Ella me miró dudosa.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé sus labios, sus mejillas y su frente.

—**No deseo hacer el amor más que contigo, eres la única mujer para mí, esperaría mil años por ti**... **Sólo no me mires con dolor porque me destruye, dime cuanto odias lo que hice y no me seas indiferente**... **Ámame Hinata que yo te amo y daré todo lo que tengo por ti**... **Te amo más que a mi vida.  
**  
Después de eso sentí sus suaves manos tantear mi pecho, y sus labios se juntaron cargados de pasión y deseo con los míos. Tres meses después todo estaba más calmo, al menos hasta _ése_ día.

— ¿**Gaara**?

— ¿**Hm**?  
—**Ve a rehabilitación**...**Por favor.**

_**It's never too late  
**_

·  
La noche antes de irme a rehabilitación, Hinata me besó y susurró las palabras más impactantes que pensé no iba a escuchar hasta mucho después.

—**Gaara**... **Hazme**** el ****amor**...

* * *

_Errar es de humanos_; Principalmente, no, no sé quién dijo esa frase y aún cuando intenté buscarlo en google me sentía demasiado cansada como para realmente buscar cuál era el verdadero escrito, salían miles de personas diciendo esa frase y demás._Kong Qiu_ o _Confucio_: Sí, él si fue un filosofo y grande. Así que decidí atribuirle la frase más por broma que por ser cierto, así que, no crean que la dijo él.


	8. Marihuana

(**n/A**)

_Quise antes de irme a Trujillo dejar la actualización, espero que les guste el cap y prometo intentar actualizar pronto, saludos!_

* * *

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Malas palabras/PWP/Lime#Lemon.  
**ThreeDaysGrace** Copyright © Riot  
Words: 1.445

* * *

**D**rogue**V**ate

Capítulo 8

* * *

- **Marihuana**-

* * *

— ● —

* * *

·

·

·

Los sentimientos son sólo el resultado de la liberación de ciertos componentes químicos en el cuerpo.

Entonces, si ése es el concepto de los sentimientos. Imagino o deseo imaginar que la depresión no va más allá de eso.

Pero el amor es más ¿No? ¿Por qué sólo él? ¿Qué pasa con los demás sentimientos?

Pienso que, cada uno es real, sobre todo si te sientes jodido, hundido en el más profundo abismo.

Y lo gracioso de todo esto, era que yo mismo me lo había buscado, me sentía enojado, tan usado, en el suelo, vacío. Pienso que muchas personas pasan constantemente por situaciones así y son más frustrantes si nos damos cuenta al final del día que realmente nosotros mismos nos lo buscamos, ya sea porque no somos fuertes, porque no sabemos la realidad, por cualquier razón y sinceramente creo que es más soportable poder escudarse tras la excusa de "No sabía lo que hacía"

Pero la mayoría de las veces sí sabemos lo que hacemos y si tenemos dos dedos de frente nos sentimos aún peor.

**8· Riot.**

— **Dime Gaara**… ¿**Quién te dio la droga**?

—**Tsunade, lo menos que deseo hablar es sobre eso.**

Apoyé la cabeza en su escritorio y ella soltó un sonoro suspiro ante mi ánimo.

—**Gaara, es bueno que te sientas así, me alegra, eso quiere decir que no deseas tomar más drogas** ¿**Sabes cuantas personas aquí lo repetirían**? **Sé que ahora no lo harás, era sólo el malestar que sentías. Y ya, no me digas, lo terminaré averiguando.**

— ¡**No es excusa**! ¡**Lo sabes**! **Soy un imbécil**.

Alcé mi rostro para mirar por la ventana, dejando caer mi espalda en el mueble mientras ignoraba la última parte de su oración.

— ¿**Qué te puedo decir, Gaara**? **Lo eres**—Sonrió de medio lado—**Pero no creo que soluciones mucho insultándote. **

Solté un bufido mientras me levantaba del asiento, tomé la molestia bolsa de suero entre las manos y me encaminé hacia la puerta de salida.

— ¿**De verdad debo andar con esto todo el día**?

—**Sí, te toca consulta con Sasuke y recuerda mantener la bolsita en lo alto**

·

_**If you feel so empty**_

·

Sasuke miró los examines con cuidado, frunciendo el ceño cada tanto.

—**Levanta la bolsa**.

Cerré mis ojos, mataría a alguien si repetía lo del suero.

— ¿**Puedes decirme cómo mierda estoy**?

—**Gaara, era normal que te encontraras así**—Hizo una pausa clavando sus ojos ónix en la bolsa. La alcé molesto y él prosiguió— **Tienes siete años consumiendo, aún cuando no es tan grave el daño. Tu cuerpo está casi y reafirmo, casi destruido, pero por haber consumido en pequeñas cantidades el daño aunque es irreparable no es tan grave. Tomando en cuenta el estado de la mayoría de los pacientes**—Pasó al siguiente examen y me miró por sobre la hoja—**El suero**.

Solté un gruñido y la acomodé.

— ¿**Es decir que moriré pronto**?

—**No lo sé Gaara, puede que llegues a los veintinueve apenas, puede que alcances hasta los cincuenta. Depende de tú fortaleza. Y qué tanto te cuides. La bolsa.**

Cerré mis ojos contando hasta diez, lanzaría a la _mierda_ el suero.

—**Cuando salgas de aquí, te recetaré una dieta especial y unas cuantas vitaminas, deberás seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra o simplemente morirás en cualquier instante **¿**Entendido**?

Me levanté dispuesto a salir, estaba cansado, deseaba ir a dormir.

— ¿**Gaara**? —Me detuve—**Ve a tú habitación, alguien desea hablarte**.

Me encogí de hombres y di otro paso.

— **Ah, y Gaara, levanta la**-

Solté un portazo gruñendo ante la risa ahogada de Sasuke. Me apresuré a llegar a mi habitación, deseaba colgar la bendita bolsita y dormir por horas. Al llegar abrí la puerta sin mucha fuerza, fruncí el ceño, seguro Sasuke me había jugado una broma ya que la habitación estaba totalmente vacía, me encaminé hacia el sostén del suero ó al menos eso disponía hacer cuando la puerta se cerró y echaron pestillo.

Me volteé sorprendido, encontrándome con lo más hermoso que pudiera haber visto en toda mi estancia en ése lugar. Ella caminó hacia mí y rodeo mi cuello, yo la alcé dejando caer la bolsa y besé sus labios con devoción, con hambre.

—**Gaara**—Suspiró mientras la estrechaba con fuerza—**E-Espera**…

No deseaba detenerme, ya la tenía sobre la cama, estaba excitado, toda ella me enloquecía y al mismo tiempo me calmaba. Así que, hice acoplo de todas mis fuerzas y me separé de su cuerpo.

Me sonrió sonrojada y acaricio mis mejillas.

—**Te amo, te he extrañado tanto**…

—**Hinata**—Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por sus caricias—**Consumí de nuevo**.

—**Lo sé. Está bien, jamás dijimos que sería fácil.**

—**Tampoco debía ser tan difícil.**

Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, reposando mi cabeza en su pecho, sus manos me acariciaron desordenando mis cabellos como siempre hacía.

—**Tú puedes, Gaara, mañana volveré, vendré todos los días, verás que todo estará bien. **

— ¿**Cómo es que te permiten entrar**?

—**Tsunade habló conmigo, y me explicó lo que sucedió, yo le dije que tú eras muy dependiente de ciertas cosas, que me necesitabas**. —Solté una risa ronca alcanzando a besar su cuello.

—**Eso suena egocéntrico**—Ella se removió y logró dar con mi erección, solté un gruñido suave por lo bajo—**Será mejor que te quedes quieta.**

—**N-No podemos hacerlo aquí, Gaara.**

— ¿**Por qué no**?

Ella se estremeció, soltando un suspiro ante el juego que mi lengua había comenzado en su oído.

Quité la mariposa ajustada a mi vena y deslicé mi mano por sus piernas.

— ¡**E-Espera**! ¡**No debías**…** ah**!

Arqueó su espalda cuando introduje mis dedos bajo su ropa interior. Sonreí de medio lado ante la reacción instantánea que tenía su cuerpo frente a mi tacto. Mordisqueé su labio inferior mientras introducía mi dedo medio en su vagina. Se sentía tan cálida y húmeda que no pude evitar gruñir.

Ella mordió mi lengua rodeando mi cuello, jaló mi camisa y yo la ayudé a sacarla fuera. Suspiró cuando me deshice de las braguitas que llevaba junto a la falda y antes de poder retomar la posición ella soltó mis pantalones, liberando mi miembro viril.

— ¿**Decías**? —Sonreí divertido. Ella gruñó totalmente sonrojada.

Me dije mentalmente que realmente así debía pasar la noche, no sería para nada molesto estar amarrado a la cama con ella sobre mí.

Rocé mi miembro con su entrada y ella suspiró, excitada, ambos quitamos con desesperación su camisa y yo me encargué de retirar su brasier.

Mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda con fuerza, pegando sus senos a mi pecho, me pidió que entrara; no lo dudé, acomodé mi miembro y la penetré de forma lenta, sintiendo como su calor me envolvía por completo. Suspiré ante el bienestar que me envolvió. Besé su brazo con dulzura mientras comenzaba un vaivén sumiso.

Ella gimió a mí oído, causando que me estremeciera por completo. Había extrañado su piel tan ardientemente deseable, mi pene la añoraba, mi mente la necesitaba, cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba adicto a su piel.

—**G-Gaara, vamos al baño.**

Sonreí de medio lado y sin perder tiempo la alcé, dejando que ella enredara sus piernas en mi cintura.

·

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

·

Escuché lejanamente como alguien entraba. La voz de Matsuri inundó de inmediato el lugar. Hinata mordió mi hombro para callar sus gemidos mientras la penetraba salvajemente. Cerré mis ojos sin poder concentrarme más que en el orgasmo que prometía ser cercano.

— ¡**Gaara**!

Luego de ése grito se escuchó un silencio y decidí bajar el ritmo, no deseaba acabar tan rápido, sería el tercer orgasmo de Hinata y el propio, lo que significaba que ella me pediría que saliéramos, sobre todo después de haber escuchado a la castaña.

Besó mis labios jugando con mi lengua mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi piel, logrando, por muy difícil de creer, excitarme aún más.

—**E-Está encerrado allí Tsunade.**

Gruñí molesto y ella se removió, nerviosa.

—**Shh**—Le susurré al oído—**Está bien. Gime para mí, Hinata**.

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras la rubia tocaba la puerta.

— ¿**Gaara**?

Aceleré las embestidas, deslizando mi mano hasta su clítoris el cual comencé a estimular. El gemido tan sensual que Hinata me regaló me hizo cerrar los ojos y acabar al tiempo que sus paredes vaginales me comprimían. Perdí el equilibrio y caí sentado, soltando una suave risa al igual que Hinata. De inmediato tapó su boca, sonrojándose aún más.

Escuché a Tsunade reír bajito.

—**Vamos Matsuri, Gaara está más que bien**.

—**P-Pero**-

—**Vamos, vamos.**

·

_**You're not the only one. **__**So get up**_

·

El resto del día, Deidara, Hinata y yo, nos la pasamos hablando de tonterías. Y es que el rubio y la pelinegro resultaron ser exageradamente compatibles, escuchaban la misma música—_Y es que la música que yo escuchaba lo hacía por Hina_—les gustaba los mismos platos, los mismos colores, etc. Estaban tan armonizados que casi me producía un mareo.

— ¿**Dei**, **tú no recibes visitas**?

Asintió enérgicamente, moviendo sus cabellos rebeldes junto a su cabeza.

—**De hecho**—Sus ojos se iluminaron—**Allí viene, discúlpenme**, hnm.

Hinata se volteó y un fuerte sonrojo envolvió su rostro. Fruncí el ceño y volteé para ver, encontrándome a Diedara siendo besado y acariciado sin pudor alguno por un hombre de cabellos negros y largos. Hinata no pudo ver más cuando el chico lo empujó contra la pared, sentándolo en una mesa, muchos salieron de la habitación y yo solté una risa ronca ante la incomodidad que Hinata sentía.

—**Fíjate**—Le susurré al oído—**Le está acariciando la entrepierna**…

— ¡**G-Gaara**! —Ella cerró sus ojos para oprimir las ganas de ver. Pero los gemidos de Dei eran suficientes.

—**Deberíamos intentar eso.**

— ¿**U-Uh**? —Ella se volteó— ¿**El q-qué**?

—**Ése tipo de muestra afectiva en publico.**

Golpeó mi hombro de forma juguetona para luego besar mis labios y acomodarse, aún sonrojada.

—**P-Prefiero la intimidad de la cama.**

Sonreí de medio lado.

—**Yo también**.

—**D-Deberíamos irnos, ellos e-están tomando el comedor y casi está vacío**.

—**Me da morbo**—Le solté en forma de broma

— ¡**Ok, nos vamos**!


	9. PCP

(**n/A**)

_...Ajá. Ok, ok, lo diré así: El siguiente cap es el final :D ta tá~ No me maten TnT._

* * *

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Malas palabras/PWP  
**ThreeDaysGrace** Copyright © On my own.  
Words: 1.376

* * *

**D**rogue**V**ate

Capítulo 9

* * *

-**PCP**-

* * *

— ● —

* * *

·

·

·

Los humanos somos complejos, siempre lo hemos sido; un claro ejemplo es cuando queremos algo que no tenemos.

Como cuando aquellas personas que tienen el cabello lacio desean tenerlo enrulado y quienes lo tienen de esa manera lo desean lacio. No puedo decir que son sólo las mujeres, es todo el mundo, desde los niños que tienen a _Spiderman_ y desean a _Batman,_ hasta los hombres adultos.

Así mismo, considero que la vida es compleja, molestosa, inquieta, creo que si fuera una persona, aparte de ser constantemente perseguida por los seres humanos que se sienten inconformes con ella, sería un ente muy molesto.

Y es que cuando todo parece perfecto, la vida te golpea y lo arruina todo.

**9· On my own.**

Ésa noche no hubo vomito, tampoco pesadillas, y es que realmente no dormí, sólo podía recordar las imágenes del hermoso cuerpo de Hinata vibrando de placer y deseo por el mío.

Matsuri entró a la habitación, apenas el sol se asomó por la ventana, en silencio soltó las correas que me amarraban, quitó la mariposa de mi vena y me entregó un líquido en un baso, lo tomé y me levanté de un salto para tomar una ducha y lavarme los dientes, ignorándola por completo, una vez listo la encontré esperando sentada en la camilla.

— ¿**Pasa algo, Matsuri**?

Ella me miró sonrojada y luego mordió su labio inferior.

—**Bueno, me pregunto si ésa chica que estaba ayer aquí es tú hermana.**

—**No**—Me encaminé hacia la puerta—**Es mi pareja**.

·

_**I walk alone. Think of home**_

·

—**No entiendo dónde puede estar Tobi, hnm. Digo, no es que lo extrañe, es sólo que es raro que no aparezca.**

Asentí, Deidara no sabía que lo habían trasladado. Sinceramente no me sentía con ganas de decírselo, pero sería peor que supiera la razón de otra boca.

—**En realidad, lo trasladaron.**

— ¿**Qué, hnm**?

Clavé mi mirada en la puerta de entrada del comedor, llevando un poco de pan a mi boca, me preguntaba dónde estaría Hinata ¿Y si no venía? Tal vez no le había gustado el lugar, sabía que ella no soportaría estar al lado de un drogadicto, pero tenerla en mis brazos el día anterior me había hecho dudar.

— ¿**Sabes Hinata**?

Deidara asintió.

—**Ella es mi novia**.

—**Era obvio por como la mirabas, hnm, pero** ¿**Eso qué tiene que ver con Tobi**?

—**Pues… Ella estaba aquí porque consumí. Estaba bajo mucha presión y no soy fuerte sin ella**—Solté una risa por lo bajo—**Así que Tsunade le pidió que viniera para animarme.**

Deidara se atragantó con el pan, bebió un poco de jugo y me incitó a que continuara con un ademán de sus manos.

—**Tobi fue quien me entregó la droga.**

—**N-No puede ser, hnm**…

—**Debes estar enojad**-

— ¡**No, hnm**! **Me alegra que hayan hecho eso, s-si él hizo eso tan horrible**… ¿**Cómo soportaste eso**? **Digo, tener droga en tú mano y consumirla sabiendo lo que pasará si lo haces, es asqueroso que te haya puesto en esa situación, hnm.**

Sonreí de medio lado, Deidara se sonrojó levemente y palmeó mi cabeza.

—**Tranquilo, ahora eres mi amigo, hnm. Cualquiera que escuche** _Arctic Monkeys_ **lo es**.

Ambos reímos, él estruendosamente y yo por lo bajo.

— ¿**Gaara**? —Al alzar el rostro, me encontré con la mirada de Matsuri—**Alguien te busca**.

Deidara se volteó hacia mí y sonrió.

— ¡**Debe ser Hina, hnm**! **Hazla entrar** ¿**Sí**? **Así hablaremos los tres**—Hizo un ademán con su mano derecha—**Y después pueden irse a la habitación, hnm**.

—**Es extraño**—Me levanté, tomando la chaqueta que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla, y es que ése día hacía frío—**Pensé que ella podía pasar directo al comedor o mi habitación**.

Matsuri ya me esperaba en la puerta que llevaba hacia la sala de visitas, me puse la chaqueta calmando el frío que me había estado molestando desde que entré al comedor y continué el camino hasta alcanzar colocarme a un lado de la castaña.

Ella no habló hasta que abrió la puerta.

— ¿**Si llega la señorita del otro día, le digo que estás aquí**?

Fruncí el ceño ¿No era Hinata?

—**Sí, dile, no importa si interrumpe** ¿**Entendido**?

Matsuri asintió y salió de la habitación dejándome totalmente sólo con aquella persona. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder ¿Qué hacía él allí?

— ¿**Te sorprende verme, hijo**?

—Claro que sí.

Me senté frente a él.

—**He venido para hablar, para ver cómo estás.**

—**No fijas, dime qué quieres.**

— ¿**Crees** **que soy tan frívolo como para no preocuparme por ti**?

—**Sí**.

El sonrió. Odiaba esa mueca llena de victoria.

—**Tienes** **razón, he venido para decirte que te sacaré de aquí**—Me incliné hacia él—**Deberás tomar mi lugar en la empresa.**

Ése fue mi turno de sonreír triunfante.

— ¿**No era ése el lugar de Kankurô**?

—**Ambos sabemos que él no está listo.**

—**Está estudiando para esto.**

—**Tú estás más capacitado sin todos sus años de estudio**.

—**Así que un drogadicto es mejor**.

Él se detuvo por un segundo, Matsuri entró en ése instante dejándole un café humeante. Al escucharse la puerta cerrar prosiguió.

—**Podrás seguir consumiendo**.

—**No quiero consumir más**.

Él pareció sorprendido ante ésa respuesta.

—**Podrás estar a mi lado, sé que siempre has querido que me sienta orgulloso de ti, Gaara**.

—**Eso era en el pasado, cuando tenía la ilusa idea de que me querías**.

— ¿**Quién ha dicho que no lo hago**?

Aquello me molestó de sobremanera.

— ¿**Para qué mierda vienes si sabes que no aceptaré**? ¡**Lo que menos quiero es tener algo que ver contigo**!

—**Estoy enfermo, Gaara.**

Solté un bufido.

— **No me digas.**

—**Tengo cáncer y no me queda mucho de vida, decidí no hacerme la radioterapia, prefiero morir sin ningún tratamiento.**

Por alguna extraña razón mi pecho ardió ante esa noticia.

— ¿**Cómo puedo creerte**?

Me levanté, introduciendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿**Crees que estaría aquí**?

Odiaba que él fuera así, cerré mis ojos sintiendo mi sangre hervir.

— **No deseo formar parte de ésa empresa, déjasela a Temari.**

—**Ella no la aceptó**.

Me volteé encontrándome con su rostro tan parecido al de Kankurô.

—**No lo haré.**

—**No he sido un buen padre, jamás te consideré mi hijo, pero te pido esto como un favor, no por la sangre que nos une o el afecto que ninguno de los dos siente, Gaara, te lo pido como una persona desesperada.**

—**Yo**…

— ¡**Gaara**!

Escuchar la voz de Hinata me sacó del profundo hueco donde aquél hombre me estaba hundiendo con sólo unas palabras. Ella me abrazó con fuerza, besando mis labios con dulzura, me sentí tan aliviado de estrecharla que no pude evitar que mis manos la recorrieran por completo con necesidad, deteniéndome en su cintura para alzarla un poco.

Al separarnos ella tembló.

— ¡**Lamento haber llegado t-tarde**! **E-Es que Neji anunció s-su compromiso y c-como no tenía forma de comunicarme n-no**…

Hinata me miró confundida al ver mis ojos manchados de tristeza, su cuerpo buscó alguna razón y encontró a mi padre. Se apegó a mi cuerpo, cuando él notó que ella lo veía se levantó haciendo una inclinación.

—**Hola, yo soy el padre de Gaara, creo que no nos conocemos** ¿**Señorita**…?

Ella se tensó.

—**Hinata. Hyûga Hinata.**

Él estiró su mano para estrecharla con Hinata, sin embargo yo la cubrí con mis brazos, él entendió la indirecta.

—**Creí que no se permitía la visita de familiares**—Pronunció ella.

—**Y sin embargo usted está aquí.**

Cerré mis ojos, no quería que ella hablara con ése hombre.

—**Soy parte del tratamiento señor, así que, he de pedirle que salga de la habitación y no regrese.**

La miré sorprendido, ella seguía con la vista fija en las pupilas de mi padre.

Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes de poder pronunciar algo, Hinata se encaminó hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y lo esperó altiva, sensual, hermosa.

Yo sonreí de medio lado, sintiéndome más calmo. Mi padre salió de la habitación y antes de irse me pidió que lo pensara, Hinata se volteó hacia mí, confundida.

— ¿**De qué hablaba**?

—**De nada** ¿**Nos vamos**?

Ella asintió, caminamos hasta el comedor donde nos esperaba un sonriente Deidara, mientras hablábamos volteé para encontrarme con la vista de Sasuke, fija en Hinata, fruncí el ceño, sobre todo cuando Hinata se inclinó demasiado hacia Deidara intentando hacerle un jueguito y su falda se subió.


	10. Ritalin

(n/A)

_¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews! TuT me encantan, me animan, pero éste es el final, realmente antes habían más caps, pero bueno, quedó así, ¡Saludos!_

* * *

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning**: AU/OoC/Malas palabras/PWP  
**ThreeDaysGrace** Copyright © Pain.  
Words: 1.376

* * *

**D**rogue**V**ate

Capítulo 10

* * *

-**Ritalin**-

* * *

— ● —

* * *

·

·

·

Alguna vez me dijo mi hermana que lo más doloroso por lo cual se puede pasar es la perdida de un ser querido. Nunca lo he experimentado, aún cuando me dolió el pecho el día que mi madre murió, estoy seguro que debe ser más fuerte que eso.

Realmente no quiero experimentarlo, nadie desea hacerlo ¿No es así? Sin embargo a todos nos llega el momento, moriremos y veremos morir, la vida está llena de muerte y siempre ha sido así, desde el inicio del mundo hasta el fin de éste mismo.

La gente sufre por éstas perdidas y algunas no las superan jamás, otras siguen adelante, dependiendo de la forma de ser o qué tan especial era esa persona. Pero por alguna extraña razón, toda muerte duele un poquito.

Extraño.

**10· Pain.**

Me aferré con fuerza al cuerpo de Hinata, que reposaba a mi lado, aún dormida.

·

_**Pain, without love**_

·

— _¡__**Lamento despertarla Tsunade**__!_

— _¿__**Hinata**__? ¡__**Estás empapada**__! ¿__**Estás bien**__?_

_Las mejillas de la pelinegro se tiñeron suavemente._

—_**Y-Yo**__…_

— _¿__**Necesitas a Gaara**__? —Ella asintió._

_La rubia cerró con velocidad la puerta, para luego encaminarse junto a la Hyûga hacia la habitación del pelirrojo._

·

_**You're not the only one**_

·

Me removí al apreciar la fuerte luz estamparse contra mis ojos, gruñí ¿Ya era de día? Sentí como unas manos veloces se movían quitando las correas de mis muñecas, me reincorporé lentamente cuando la luz se apagó, fui consiente de que estaba lloviendo y en menos de un segundo el cuerpo de Hinata se lanzó sobre el mío, derramando lágrimas.

La aferré con fuerza sintiendo cuán mojada estaba.

—**Hina**… **Hermosa** ¿**Qué pasa**?

—**T-Tenía miedo, y-yo, no quería venir pero estaba lloviendo…**

Me maldije mentalmente, ella tenía terror a la lluvia, después de todo a ella la violaron bajo ella.

Me levanté, ella se resistió a dejarme ir, pero yo me logré zafé del agarre, tomé una de mis camisas y la desnudé por completo, ella se sonrojó aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le sonreí mientras acariciaba sus cabellos al verla con mi ropa. Nos acomodamos en la cama, lo cual no fue difícil ya que ella se colocó casi en su totalidad sobre mí.

Acaricié sus cabellos mientras se dormía, tratando de calmarla, hasta que finalmente cerró sus ojos y yo los míos.

·

_**When the lights go out you will understand**_

·

Dejé a Hinata en la cama, me levanté y tomé una ducha, para después esperar a que Matsuri entrara y pedirle que hiciera silencio. Así sucedió unos segundos después que comenzara a acariciar los cabellos de Hinata, ella me miró sorprendido yo le hice una señal con mi dedo para que se callara.

Pero, no me imaginé que ella no estaría contenta al encontrar a Hinata allí. Así que, cuando accidentalmente dejó caer la bandeja de agua en el suelo me tomó por sorpresa; Matsuri nunca cometía tropiezos. Hinata despertó y me buscó instantáneamente, como estaba atado al suero no pude atraparla entre mis brazos.

Hinata cayó sentada al suelo, regalándome una imagen demasiado tierna y sensual.

La castaña estuvo a punto de reír y yo, por mi lado, sólo solté un gruñido al no poder ayudarla.

·

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

·

Los meses pasaron, tres para ser exacto. Tres meses donde me sentía cada vez más limpio, el suero iba disminuyendo, mi amistad con Deidara y Tsunade se acentuaba, todo era perfecto, faltaban sólo cinco días para salir de ése lugar cuando Temari llegó junto a Kankurô.

—**Papá murió.**

— ¿**De verdad**? —Pregunté ignorándolos.

— ¡**Sí**! **Y te dejó la empresa**—Gruño Kankurô.

—**Calma Kankurô**—Temari acaricio el hombro de mi hermano— ¿**Quieres tomar el poder de la empresa**?

—**Eso le corresponde a Kankurô.**

—**Gaara**… **No te obligaré, pero creo que deberíamos cumplir el último deseo de nuestro padre**.

—**Él nunca me consideró parte de la familia, no tengo nada que ver con eso**.

Hinata apretó con fuerza mi hombro y se escurrió entre mis brazos, buscando que la rodeara con la derecha mientras se aferraba a mi estomago.

—**Temari**—Le habló desde si posición—**Creo que sabemos que no responderá ahora, pero tampoco se hagan esperanzas.**

La rubia asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.

—**Te esperaré el día de la salida, hermanito.**

—**Gracias.**

Temari besó mi frente mientras mi hermano me miraba con odio, yo lo ignoré, claro está. Cuando salieron me levanté, tomando la cintura de mi novia entre mis brazos, guiándola hasta nuestra habitación.

— ¿**Estás bien**? — Preguntó.

Yo asentí.

Pero no lo estaba y ambos lo sabíamos, por más que deseara no sentir algo de dolor por ése hombre, era mi padre y había crecido queriéndolo, esforzándome por ser una mejor persona para él, para que me notara y aún en el fin de sus días no me trató como si tuviera su sangre, sólo como un desconocido. Hinata se aferró a mi pecho cuando nos acostamos en mi camilla. Luego de unos segundos desistí de buscar el sueño y ella lo notó, había estado velando porque durmiera. Besó mis labios y mi frente, para luego subirse a mis caderas.

—**Está bien sentirse mal, Gaara, tú lo querías, aunque él a ti no, eso no quiere decir que debas mutilar tus sentimientos, tenlos y demuéstralos… Llora mi vida.**

Acarició mi mejilla y luego se inclinó para que no me viera llorar.

Realmente la amaba y con ése pensamiento en la cabeza, me aferré a su tibio cuerpo, dejando salir la frustración que sentía adentro.

·

_**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**_

·

Tomé con firmeza la maleta entre mis manos, caminé hacia Tsunade quien me esperaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—**Regresaré**—Murmuré mientras la abrazaba.

—**Espero que sólo sea una visita de amistad.**

—**Yo también**—Bromeé.

Caminé hasta _Deidara*_ quien se lanzó sobre mí, lagrimeando.

— ¡**Te extrañaré mucho Gaara, hnm**!

Solté una risa ronca.

—**Cuando vuelva de visita prometo traerte una**_ Less Pau*l _**o la**_ explorer*._

Los ojos celestes del rubio se iluminaron, volviendo a abrazarme. Sasuke estrechó mi mano sin pronunciar palabra alguna y me dio una receta. Sonreí de lado.

—**Cuídate tú también.**

Me alejé de la pequeña familia que había formado, lamentablemente Matsuri estaba de turno, así que no me despedí de ella, abrí la puerta blanca y respiré el aire contaminado del lugar. Sí, colores, aquello era lo más grandioso del mundo.

Hinata se lanzó sobre mí y yo dejé caer la maleta al suelo dándole vueltas en el aire.

—**Bienvenido al mundo real**—Me susurró al oído.

Yo solté una risa por lo bajo y al liberarme de su peso, el cuerpo de mi hermana se estampó contra el mío.

— ¡**Que orgullosa me siento Gaara**! ¿**Vamos a conocer las instalaciones de tú nueva oficina**?

Ambos reímos, pero negué con la cabeza, sorprendiéndola.

—**Quiero hacer una parada en la joyería**—Rodeé con mi brazo los hombros de Hinata—**Tengo que proponerle matrimonio.

* * *

**

Deidara; Quiero aclarar que Dei, explícitamente, sigue allí porque siempre vuelve a consumir, esa debía ser la tercera vez que lo internaran para desintoxicarlo.

Less Paul & Explorer; Son dos tipos de guitarra, preferías de Michell y Juan. ¿Creyeron que sería una geniesito en las guitarras? ¡Eso quisiera!

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
